


Rosebush

by writing_shorts_but_failing



Series: Good Omens Ideas and Shorts [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambiguous gender of beings that have no gender, Aziraphale presenting as a female for the moment!, Crowley knows how to garden, Gen, Like sooooo hard, Not sure what decade this takes place but assume around the time of the Flood, Pining Crowley (Good Omens), i dont know what im doing anymore!, it's all very hand wavy anyhow, please tell me if I should change or add a tag, the kid is just kind of there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_shorts_but_failing/pseuds/writing_shorts_but_failing
Summary: Crowley finds Aziraphale again and (pines) has a chat about planting a rosebush.
Series: Good Omens Ideas and Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Rosebush

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to avoid using a gender for Aziraphale, even using they seemed weird since Aziraphale is just being while being happy to help a kid. Like sexualizing someone for no reason? That's what it felt like with Aziraphale in the fic.
> 
> Please tell me if you think I'm being rude or inconsiderate about something! Or if I should add a tag(s)!

Crowley (formerly Crawley) stopped short of calling out to Aziraphale, quietly choking on air. Crowley has a decent memory but he doesn't remember Aziraphale's hair ever being so long or beautiful or within touching distance of the ground and thus _him._ The angel had taken on a female form, the softness of the angel making the form look like all of the more divine.

(Crowley wasn't sure what it was about most females that gave a softness and Other look to them, but this angel made it much more apparent.)

Aziraphale knelt next to a large tree, gently guiding a child in planting something. The sunlight filtering through the leaves made the angel glow almost as much as the inner divinity Aziraphale carried, causing Crowley to catch his breath. (Not that he needed to breathe but the fact that his corporeal form stopped was just proof that this was a beautiful sight to behold.)

The angel was also doing a terrible job of trying to garden. That snapped Crowley out of his stupor and pushed him to slither over.

"Hello, angel," Crowley snickered at both of them jumping. "That's not how you plant a rosebush."

"Aunt, is that snake supposed to be talking?" the child asked, awe and fear mixing in equal measure, holding Aziphale's dress tightly.

"Only this particular one, my dear." Aziphale said with a small tilt smile. "And how does one go about planting a rosebush?"

"Certainly not so close to the trunk of the tree! It will get no light and be pushed out as the tree grows." Crowley used his tail to point out where the best spot would be. "You need to also plant it closer to the surface, too far down will smother it before too little sunlight will."

"You heard him, Baraka, we need to plant it over here." Aziraphale said with an easy smile. Crowley snorted at the kid's name, blessing indeed. "We'll fill in the hole we dug in a moment."

"Yes, aunt." Baraka dutifully obeyed, as gentle as a child could be with the plant. Setting it to the side and starting to dig with a childs shovel while the angel helped.

Crowley wanted to twist his way forward and feel the angel's hair slide along his scales, smell the faint divine light (old home) coming from the angel. He wanted to feel the warmth of his old home for just a moment, feel the kindness and protection Aziraphale radiated.

(He didn't of course. No need to make his one acquaintance uncomfortable and a void him.

But he thought about doing it.)


End file.
